Hope
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: What if one of their many investigations turned out to be a trap? Will they manage to escape and will they finally admit their feeling for each other? Seishiro/Noriko, Miroku/Yuri, slight Karen/Bidou, Rated T to be safe


_Hey everyone. I really enjoyed the drama of Yukan Club but it would have been better if there had been more romance in it. There should have been more Seishiro/Noriko, Miroku/Yuri and Karen/Bidou moments. But one could not have everything, the ending of the drama only created more room for fantasies and stuff for fanfictions. I am a huge fan of the Seishiro/Noriko-couple and therefore they are the main pairing in this fanfic. I hope you like it :)_

_Enjoy._

_Your FMC_

* * *

**Hope**

They had never expected that their investigation would hit such deep problems. How could they have known that by following those men, they would end up in a major chaos that no one had expected? They were separated from each other and their connection through their earplugs was broken. How did those people know about their methods? It did not make any sense and it bothered them all.

Seishiro sat against the bars of his cell and tried to ignore the pain of his body. His face was bruised from fights and he had a few aching bones that absolutely needed to be taken care of. But he was a genius and knew that his damage was not life-threatening. In his head he was searching for a way to get out of his prison, get his friends and escape this dark hell. He had seen the face of the man who had punched him unconscious. It had been a quick glance, but he was sure. He only hoped that he was mistaken or else they were all in severe danger.

He did not know how long he sat in his cold prison, trying to come up with a good and safe plan, when the door opened. He kept his eyes closed and his breath shallow to look like he was asleep. It was a rather foolish thought but he had to take every possibility in account. His heart was drumming hard against his ribcage. Footsteps were coming closer and he was sure that it was a man who was approaching him. Hatred and anger were boiling inside him, but he tried to remain calm and completely weak to the outside. It was his only chance.

A rough hand gripped his hair and yanked his face up. Only due to his long training and his high concentration he was able to look as if nothing was happening. It took him a lot not to open his eyes and kill his aggressor but he had already a plan figured out.

"You are the son of that director of the hospital. We will get a lot of money for you, Kikumasamune Seishiro."

The cold voice was near his face and Seishiro did not need to open his eyes to see his attacker. One hundred questions and cold remarks were on the tip of his tongue, but he staid still and mute. He had to wait a little longer.

"It's a shame that you will not be able to see your friends again. It was rather easy to lure you here and take you out. Especially the girls."

He could hear the dirty smile on the man's lips, but again he tried to look unconscious. In his head he saw his last images of his friends, before he had passed out.

* * *

_He had seen Miroku fighting with all his might against the attackers which had turned out to be not only some lame yakuzas with big talk but good fighters. Miroku had yelled to Seishiro, that they had to escape. This time they would not be able to get away with disguises and other technics. They had to flee! _

_Yuri had taken out a few guys, but a kick in her chin had knocked her out. Miroku had defended her while Karen had taken care of the unconscious young woman in her lap. Bidou had tried to hold the men in black back with a stick he had taken from the ground, but he had been defeated quickly. Karen had been taken from Yuri, while screaming and scratching with her long nails, but with no luck. Miroku had been the next to collapse. He had fought back to back with Seishiro, who had always looked out for Noriko. The young woman was scared and even though she had fought a few of the men, she stood no chance. Seishiro had rescued her from all the hands and after Miroku was dragged consciously away, they were the only ones left to fight against the men. Seishiro had tried to remember where they had come down to this place and after seeing an old exit-sign, he tad taken Norikos hand and made a run for it. If they managed to escape, they could alarm the police. They needed help! This was far too big for them! His breath was coming painfully fast and his whole body was aching because of his wounds. His lips and his forehead were bleeding, but he stayed strong and dragged the crying woman behind him. He had to protect her and keep her safe!_

_After a few moments they had arrived at a path with two doors. Catching their breath, they had wanted to take a break, but both doors had opened rapidly and they had stood face to face with another handful of men. _

"_Stay behind me."_

_He had muttered under his breath while getting in his fighting stance. With a quick look behind him, he had seen her tears and her scared expression. He had wanted to say so many things, mostly apologizing for the whole mess they were in or how much she meant for him, but nothing had come over his bruised lips. The only thing he could do was taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. _

"_I will try to take the guys out and you will run to the left door. I smelled fresh air when they opened it. Do not look back and keep running until you are far away. Go to Mirokus dad and tell him everything. You can make it!"_

_There had been no doubt in his voice and even though she should have felt proud, she could only nod with more tears streaming down her face. Seishiro had given her one of his rare warm smiles before he had blocked the first attack._

"_RUN!"_

_He had to fight against all the men at the same time and he could feel his body protesting against all the pain and force he had to use to defend himself and make a path for Noriko. The young woman had escaped all the hands of the men who had tried to hold her back, but she had managed to avoid all the attacks and had made it to the door which she had pushed open to vanish from his sight. He had protected her and she was safe now._

_He had crawled to the door and had stood up again to hinder the men in following the young woman. His heart was pounding loudly and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. She was their only hope and never in his life had he been this proud of her. _

_That had been his last thought before his vision had turned black. They had overwhelmed him._

* * *

"There will be no hope."

Seishiro had to bid back a remark. They had hope. They had Noriko! Even though she was shy and easily scared, he knew that she was a strong woman. She had always been strong and he felt at ease with her being their last hope. Did that man not know about their last friend that had escaped? Did his under men kept silent to avoid his fury?

The strong hand let go of his collar and Seishiro fell back against the cold bars. His body was screaming because a few of his wounds had opened again, but he shoved the thoughts and pain away. He had to wait just a little longer. The ice-cold voice got his attention again.

"You should never have messed with me. Dirty high school-rats! The only thing you had was money, but after I phone your parents I will get my money and my fame back."

Now it was clear who was in front of him, but the young man did not react.

After what seemed like an eternity, the attacker murmured something while turning his back to Seishiro and going to the door of the cell. That was his chance. Without any noise he pulled himself together, took a forgotten chair and followed the man who was deep in thought. Before he could raise his hand to open the door, the chair collided with his back and Seishiro punched the man square in the face. In the dim light of the room, he could clearly identify the old man whom they had tricked out and who had tried to sell their school. The old minister.

Without giving him another glance, he searched for a cell phone and put it in his pocket. With the belt of the old man he bound him to the bars and put his handkerchief around his mouth to silence him in case he wanted to yell for help after waking up. After taking care of that, Seishiro checked his watch. He had only a couple of minutes before they would find the minister. Without losing another second, the young man took the keys and escaped the cell of the old police station; the yukan club had wanted to investigate.

If he remembered correctly there were 3 other cells in this building and all on the floors under him. Running the stairs down without too much noise, he found the first cell. Through a window in the door he could see Miroku and Yuri. The young man was conscious but Yuri was still out in his arms. Opening the door, Seishiro sneaked in the cell and to his friends. Miroku had heard the door opening.

"I will kill you if you get near us!"

There was a deadly warning in his tone and Seishiro had to suppress a smile.

"Kill your friend? Thank you for that."

Mirokus face instantly lit up with relief.

"Seishiro? Where are the others?"

But the genius only shook his head, while kneeling to the unconscious woman with a large bruise on her cheek and examining her superficially.

"No time for long speeches. You will take Yuri and escape. She needs medical treatment and fast! I will look for Karen and Bidou."

Miroku nodded and mustered the young woman in his arms with worry, before looking up in shock.

"What about Noriko?"

He looked like he did not dare to ask if she was alive or dead, but Seishiro gave him a reassuring smile.

"She managed to escape."

Miroku let out a sigh of relief before taking Yuri carefully on his arms.

"Don't do anything dangerous!"

Seishiro gave a quick nod and opened the door. The few intact neon lights flickered above their heads and gave the whole hallway a creepy atmosphere. He could not hear any footsteps and gave Miroku a sign to follow him. They hurriedly run the steps down to the last floor of the old building. A few times they were nearly caught by flashlights of the guards, but they always managed to hide.

"Why were there no guards in front of our cells?", Miroku whispered with mistrust laced in his words. Seishiro had thought about the same.

"Maybe they thought that there would be nothing to fear because they had locked us up?"

Both men were not sure if that was the true reason but it did not matter, as they finally found the last cell. They would have passed it by if they had not heard an overly dramatic cry in one of the rooms. Seishiro gave Miroku a sign that he should escape with Yuri. In the meantime he would rescue the drama king and his queen. Miroku hurriedly complied with the command.

Seishiro unlocked the door and gave his both friends a sign to quickly follow him.

"Seishiro-kun! How did you manage to escape? Where are the others?", Bidou asked cheerfully which was a strange sight because of the large bruise on his chin and the blooding lip. Karen looked fine but was shaking because of fear and it was only because of Bidou, who had grabbed her hand that she finally calmed down. Seishiro signified that they should stay silent and follow him the last steps down to the front door. He had not seen Miroku und Yuri, and he could only hope that his friend had managed to escape with the severe wounded woman.

* * *

Miroku was scared. Not because of all the men in black who were searching for him and his friends after they had escaped their cells. He was afraid because of the pale face of the normally joyful Yuri. She had gotten paler while being carried out of the old building. Miroku had chosen a different way out and to his luck; the backdoor had not been locked or guarded. He did not know about his other friends but he trusted them and knew that they would manage.

Mustering the young woman in his arms, he tried to run as fast as possible. She had not woken up and he still had the horrible picture of her being knocked out by one of the men in his mind. He could not get it out of his head. It stayed there and made him feel guilty. He could have saved her, but after overthinking that, he knew that it was wrong. He could not have saved her. Why could Seishiro protect the woman he loved? Why couldn't he do the same for her? Yuri meant everything to him.

Gasping for air, he had to halt for a second to catch his breath, when he saw a figure approaching them. His first instinct was to hide but after listening in the dark he heard heels and when the person stood in the light of one of the streetlamps, he sighed in relief and a small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Noriko…"

The woman in front of him nodded curtly but after a few seconds her attention was on the still unconscious Yuri in his arms. He felt her body becoming colder and there it was again. This horrible fear of losing her. Noriko noticed his scared expression and shed her jacket to lay it on top of Yuri.

"I called ambulances and your father is coming with reinforcement."

Miroku nodded and adjusted Yuri, so that her head was lying against his chest. He hated to wait, especially at this moment. Yuri needed help and fast!

"Are the others okay?"

Her voice shook a little and he saw concern shining in her eyes. He knew whom she was the most concerned about and gave her a little nod.

"He is fine. When I left them, he had rescued Karen and Bidou. I think they wanted to use the front door and not the backdo…"

His speech was interrupted by loud noises. A shot and a scream. Both friends looked at each other with worry and panic. That had sounded like Karen! Had she been shot? Before they could run to help their friends, an ambulance came towards them and Noriko waved at them, although her thoughts were with the young man she had left behind. It had been his command and she had felt proud that he trusted her this much, but nevertheless it had bothered her and she had cried all the way to a place to hide, before calling the police and the ambulance.

After they had put Yuri in an ambulance, Miroku gave her a smile, which should encourage her, but it was full of sadness and worry. He would stay with Yuri and contact her parents. Noriko waved at them before dashing to the old police building. He could not hold her back. The doors closed and the ambulance drove to the hospital. He heard so many sirens and the doctors speaking, but everything was in a blur. The only thing that seemed clear was her bruised face. His hands shook but he tried to calm himself down and took her hand in his, so that she would feel that he was there. Even though he could not protect her, he would stay with her and comfort her.

"Hang in there Yuri…"

* * *

The coast was clear and Seishiro gave Karen and Bidou a wave to follow him through the doors. He sensed that something was fishy about the whole thing but he was too fixated to escape from this hell. When he noticed the trap it had already been too late. A gunshot. With a pained scream he fell down. His leg hurt like hell and he was sure that it was not only a graze shot.

"SEISHIRO!"

Bidou and Karen had wanted to rush to him, but he had waved angrily at them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

It was the first time that the friends had seen them so angry and even though they were afraid of him and the whole situation, they would not leave him behind. Not after all that he had been through because of them. They did not know where the bullet had come from, but they did not care. Without losing another second, both friends took either one of his arms and dragged him with them. There was another gunshot but it had missed. Karen and Bidou did not look back and ran with their wounded friend to the exit.

"Just a little. Hang in there Seishiro!"

The young black haired man could only nod while trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

With all their force Karen and Bidou pushed the doors open to be welcomed by all the men of the minister. They had awaited them. Seishiro could only smile bitterly. It was all set up and he had blindly led his friends in this trap. Guilt was nearly overpowering him, when a rough hand gripped his head to throw it back. He was forced to kneel down on his wounded leg. As if in slow motion, he saw Karen and Bidou in the corner of his eye being dragged away while they were screaming something in his direction. But he could only hear the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. His face paled with anger and pain, but he gave the man behind him a cold glare full of pride.

The minister seemed angry because the rat in front of him was not begging for his life as he had expected him to.

"You should hurry and beg. Maybe I will spare your life."

Seishiro gave the old man a cold smile.

"Never."

The cold wind in the night was hitting his face but his eyes were clearly visible in the dim light of the nearby streetlamp. He would stand his ground. Memories of his friends and family were filling his head and he could almost see them clearly in front of him. He thought of his family which he loved, even though they had a few misunderstandings and of his friends, the yukan club, with whom he had solved so many mysteries and enjoyed his high school-life. But her face was one of the many memories that would hunt him in the moment he felt a gun poking his head.

He could almost smell her scent, hear her laugher and see her smile. If he would regret anything, then that he had not told Noriko. He had not told her about the fact that he hated that Yuya-guy for going along with her so well after her whole man-phobia. He had wanted to tell her how stupid he had felt for hurting her by agreeing to the foolish idea of marrying Yuri because of money and the status. He had wanted to tell her how much he loved her company and that he would protect her life no matter what. But he had remained silent.

"Any last words?", the minister said with hatred laced in his words but Seishiro nodded calmly.

"Making the impossible possible…"

"…is what the yukan club does.", a female words interrupted him from far away. He knew that voice. Shocked he opened his eyes and saw her standing there far away in the light of the street lamp. She was catching her breath but stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Noriko…"

It was impossible. How could she have come back and standing there? Had he really used the word impossible? He, as a member of the yukan club?

Before he could say anything, there were policemen coming from all the sides with guns and Special Forces. Police cars and ambulances were coming with red light and sirens. Within seconds the place was nearly as bright as in daylight and all of the men in black were caught. Seishiro looked up to the minister who wore a shocked expression which changed rapidly in hatred and fury, but Seishiro had seen it all coming. With a quick movement he punched the gun out of his grip and with a trained movement he had his fingers a few inches away from the wide eyes of the old man.

"If you dare to move, I will make you blind."

It was a warning and he made sure that he looked determined. The old man laughed bitterly and before he could do anything, two police officers had taken him away. Seishiro had watched him being dragged away before sinking to the ground and in the arms of his best friend. Noriko caught him with a worried expression.

"Seishiro. Can you hear me? I need help! HELP!"

Her scream was desperate and it pained him even more that he was worrying her. Again. Opening his eyes a bit, he gave her a reassuring smile while relaxing in her arms.

"I knew you could do it.", he whispered while looking up with pride in his eyes. She stroked his hair with her shivering hand, but gave him a little smile.

"Thank you Seishiro-kun."

Her voice was no more than a whisper but he had heard her. Two men of the ambulance were coming their way to take him to a hospital. But he had to tell her. To tell her everything before they took him away. Weakly he took her hand and squeezed it. He opened his mouth to tell her about all his feelings that were bottled inside him for so long, but she interrupted him by placing a finger on his bleeding lips.

"We have still a lot of time to talk."

Warm lips were touching his forehead for a second, before he finally fell unconscious in her arms. Although he was in pain, he had a smile on his lips which never left him, as long as she held his hand during their drive to the hospital.

He had known that she would come, to make the impossible possible.

* * *

The first thing Seishiro saw was a white ceiling. His head hurt and he felt like being stomped down by a herd of elephants. His throat was dry and after turning his head a little in his cushions he could see a glass of water on the small table to his right. Before he could sit up, a hand pushed him carefully back in the cushions of the bed. Surprised by the sudden contact, he gazed at the person who stood next to him.

"Noriko…"

His voice cracked and his throat hurt but he ignored it. She was here. She was safe! Relief washed over him and his tense muscles finally relaxed. The room was silent and no one wanted to say something. In his case, he could not because of his hurting throat and she did not want to break the silence out of fear of crying in front of him.

The whole night had been scary and she had felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders when the police had arrived and taken down the enemies. This whole responsibility had been so much to handle and she could not imagine how it always felt for Seishiro when he planned everything for the group. He was always responsible for them and only now, after that horrible night, she knew what he always went through. Just for them! To protect them! A tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it hurriedly away. She did not want to cry in front of him.

"How do you feel?"

She asked instead of telling him about her realization. The young man looked exhausted but at ease. There were bandages around his forehead and his hands. His whole body was limp and he needed time to recover from all the fights. His lip was still bruised but the corners were lifted and looked like the ghost of a smile.

"Thirsty."

She cracked a smile and helped him to sit up and drink. Her eyes never left his face, which even after all the vanished blood and dust looked like pale stone. Pure and beautiful. His dark eyes watched her out of the corner of his eyes, while drinking the water slowly. The normally pale woman looked exhausted and tired, as if she had spent most of her time doing anything but sleeping. Had she been worried? A look in her eyes confirmed his thought. His heart swelled with warmth and joy, but he remained calm and collected.

After finishing his drink, he laid back in his cushions. In his head he was going through all the memories that night. He had been shot.

"What did my father say about my condition?"

She folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"He said that your leg was not severely damaged. You will be able to go again, but it will take time to heal. You had a minor concussion and they had treated a few bruises and wounded rips, but nothing serious."

He could tell by her voice and her look, that she was almost as relieved by the information as he was. A small smile crept on his lips, but it vanished rather quickly when he thought about their other friends. Were they okay? Before he could voice his question, she gave him a sign to stay calm.

"Your father said that you should not worry too much. Karen and Bidou have only a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious. Well, they make it look like they have travelled through a mine field, when you listen to their stories, but you know them."

He nodded but could not smile. What about Miroku and Yuri? He had lost them out of sight after rescuing Karen and Bidou. Again Noriko gave him a look to calm down.

"Miroku is here in the hospital. He has a broken rib and bruises, but he will be okay. Yuri is…"

She took a deep breath and Seishiro had wanted her to tell him already, but he knew that she had her reasons to take so long for the answer.

"She is out of critical danger. I hope she has woken up by now."

Again he felt relieved and he could only imagine how happy Miroku must have felt after hearing that the young woman was out of danger. But how long had they been out?

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days in a row. You had fever yesterday but it seems that you are fine now."

By now he finally noticed the dark circles under her beautiful eyes. How long had she been in his room? The warm feeling was crawling through his system and heating up his limp body. She had been there for him. What more could he have asked for?

"Thank you Noriko.", he whispered while holding their eye contact. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him and how happy he felt that she had been there for him. The young woman became flustered because of the strong gaze of the man in front of her, but could not look away. It was the first time that so many emotions were clearly visible in his eyes.

Even though he knew about her man-phobia, he did not care at that moment and took her hand again like during that night. She felt warm and soft in his bruised fingers. His thumb was drawing small circles on the back of her hand and when he looked up from their intertwined hands he saw the crying face of his childhood friend. She had her other hand in front of her face to hide her tears, but it was no use. It had been too much for her and she was finally able to let it out. Although it hurt that she broke down in front of the man she admired so much, she knew that he understood her better than anyone else.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled the crying woman in his arms. He had expected her to slap him and break out of his embrace, but she remained in his strong arms and her shaking fingers gripped his white t-shirt as if it was the only thing that held her in the world. He hugged her tightly and pressed his lips to her forehead. Breathing in her scent and feeling her warmth, he felt like coming back to life. He was home.

"Everything is alright Noriko. I am here", he whispered in her ear while stroking her hair. She nodded while sobbing in his shirt and he never felt more alive than in this moment, with the girl he loved.

* * *

He watched over her. Yuri had still not woken up and it made him nervous. Miroku's father had visited him every day and kept him company while he was sitting at her bed, still holding her hand, as if it was their only connection. He could barely sleep because of the worries and even though the doctors and his father told him to lay in his bed to recover, he could not. He was not able to sleep with the bandaged woman across the room. She had to wake up.

Karen and Bidou had been here every day and they had told him everything what happened in school. He did not care but they only did it to make conversation and get him to think about something different than Yuri. It was no use.

The only person who was going through the same was Noriko. She was with Seishiro in a room down the hallway and she had only come a few minutes before returning to Seishiros bed. She understood him and his worries, even though Yuri had not been the one who had been wounded by a gunshot. His body was exhausted from the medical treatment, his worries over his friend and his woman. If only she would wake up! It would put his mind at ease!

Grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers, he closed his eyes to catch some sleep.

Just as he was about to drift in a dreamless sleep, he felt something. Her hand was squeezing his faintly but it was there. He looked from their hands to her face and finally was able to look in her eyes again. Her head and her chin were wrapped in bandages. She still looked rather pale but after turning her head to him, he could see her smile. He had missed it. He had awfully missed her and her smile!

"You alright?", he asked in a low voice, as not to speak too loud after her finally waking up. She gave a small nod and tried to give him thumbs up, but her body was too weak to comply with her wish.

"You only need to rest. The doctor said that you had a concussion. Anything you want?"

She remained silent for a second before answering his question.

"I am hungry."

That was all he could take. Without thinking he bent to her and kissed the surprised girl on her bruised lips. Although he knew that he should do nothing that could startle or excite her too much, he had to get this feelings of his heart before they would crush it. Miroku had awaited a kick but the only thing he heard with his eyes closed was her whispering his name and kissing him back.

It may have been a horrible night with a lot of worries and pain, but in the end, nobody would complain, because sometimes it took such critical situations to realize what was important in life. Even for the Yukan Club.

* * *

_I hope that you liked it and if you are interested in another fic, just tell me ;)_

_Have a nice day.  
_

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/  
_


End file.
